


(a long time ago we used to be friends)

by theoreticalfic



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Warehouse 13
Genre: Crossover, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 11:52:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoreticalfic/pseuds/theoreticalfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I never actually gave this thing a proper title, because it just really wasn't supposed to get this far. This was supposed to be a joking crack ship and next thing I knew it was a legitimate OTP. I scribbled this fic out in fifteen minutes on my lunch break at work and didn't bother giving it a title. Also, I'm very sorry about how blatantly meta this gets. I try to avoid being THAT obvious, but once again, this was a fifteen-minute lunch break scribble. But since this is my new OTP, I have to share it with the world. So here it is. Oh, there really isn't much more to the crossover than "Veronica Mars is a Warehouse agent now and she and Claudia are ridiculously adorable together" so there you have it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(a long time ago we used to be friends)

Claudia Donovan fiddled with some controls on her customized Marshall stack until she was satisfied, then began to strum out a few chords on her Telecaster. The guitar had been modified too, of course, though not as obviously as the steampunk mess of gears and wires that was once a normal amplifier. No, the guitar just had a set of custom pickups that used some secret Warehouse tech that Artie had really only _suggested_ she not take for herself.

She strummed out a B, then F#. A, then E. Good, still in tune. She began to sing softly as she played:

" _A long time ago / we used to be friends, but I / haven't thought of you lately at all / if ever again / a greeting I send to you / short and sweet to the_ \--"

She thought she heard something, so she abruptly stopped playing and whirled around. She immediately bit back the sarcastic comment she had prepared. It was Veronica Mars, and she was crying.

"Oh my God, are you okay? Wait, stupid, of course you aren't. What's wrong?" Claudia put the guitar down and rushed over to give Veronica a hug, followed by a quick kiss. "Did something happen? I told Artie if you guys ran into any more trouble..."

"No, no, it's not that," Veronica said, wiping at her eyes. "Everything went fine. It's stupid... just, that song you were playing... I don't know, it just sounded familiar, and next thing I know I'm crying and I don't even know why... I'm so sorry, this is so stupid..."

"No, I'm sorry, I'll never play it again, promise." Claudia gave Veronica another kiss, letting it linger a bit longer this time. "Uh, you know, there's this one song that I can't hear even a tiny part of without sobbing all over the place, so I understand."

Veronica smiled a little at that. "What song?"

"Like I'm gonna tell _you_."

"I'm a detective. I'll figure it out," Veronica said. "Oh, but I promise I will not use the knowledge for evil." She wiped at the last of her tears. "I'm really sorry about all this... I really just stopped by to tell you that everything went fine, Myka's fine, Pete's fine, we're all fine here, now, thank you... How are you?"

Claudia broke into a grin. "Ooh, _Star Wars_ reference. I knew there was a reason I loved you. But I'm glad to hear everything went okay. You know, I was w--"

"How many times have I told you not to worry about me?"

"And I don't. I was worried about _Pete_ ," Claudia said with a smirk.

"I, uh, was actually kind of worried about _you_ ," Veronica admitted. "You didn't answer your Farnsworth. Kind of why I stopped by in person."

"Oh, sorry!" Claudia glanced over to her guitar setup. "I just discovered if you wire a guitar through a Farnsworth, you can get these really cool sounds, and then I'm sending it through that pedal over there and it kind of sounds like... aaaand you don't care at all, do you. I'm sorry, you know me, I ramble..."

Veronica smiled. "And you know _me_ ; I think it's cute. And you know I like to hear you play. Um, maybe not that one song though."

Claudia picked up her guitar and slung it over her shoulder. "Anything for you, V. What do you want to hear?"

\---

END.


End file.
